That Night
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: PWP Straight dari saya dengan Lemon yang cukup dahsyat menurut saya Requested Fic dar teman saya Zaichi Kaito-kun Enjoy my Fic Zaiii X3


**That Night**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

Disclaimer :Yamaha Corporated ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate : ** M

**Warning : **Romance, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan

Lemon PWP.

**Pairing : **Kaito & Hatsune Miku

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you minna

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-=Author Section=-

Yooshaaa.. langsung saja ini requested fic dari teman saya Zaichi Kaito

Enjoy za :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaito-kun, ada apa memanggilku?" Miku melangkah masuk ke kamar Kaito.

"Miku-chan, duduk kemari aku mau bicara sebentar." Kaito menepuk bagian kosong disebelahnya.

"Ada apa Kaito-kun?" Miku duduk disebelah Kaito.

Kaito meraih dagu Miku dan mencium bibir anak itu, sontak Miku terkejut dan mendorong tubuh Kaito.

"Kaito-kun... kau!" Miku terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu Miku." Kaito mendekap tubuh anak itu dan kembali melumat bibir gadis mungil di hadapannya.

"Miku..." Nafas Kaito memburu.

"Kaito-kun... a-aku..." wajah Miku memerah.

"Katakan Miku." Kaito tersenyum.

"Aku..." Miku tidak bisa bicara.

Kaito mulai mengurai simpul yang mengikat baju tidur Miku, membukanya perlahan, menjilati leher jenjang anak itu

dan tangan kanannya memijat buah dada Miku lembut.

"Hhhhaaahh... annhhh... Kaito-kun..." Miku mulai mendesah tiap Kaito memijat nipplenya.

Tangan kiri Kaito mulai melucuti penutup bagian bawah Miku. Setelah puas dengan pijatannya Kaito mulai menyerang nipple Miku dengan mulutnya.

Kaito menggigitdan menyedot glandula mamae Miku, membuat Miku menggelinjang nikmat.

"Miku... kawaii yo..." Kaito membelai pipi Miku dan kembalimelumat bibir ranum Miku.

Kaito menggigit bibir bagian bawah Miku, memberi isyarat untuk lidahnya bermain didalam rongga mulut gadis itu.

Setelah mendapat akses dari sang pemilik, Kaito menjamah seluruh rongga mulut Miku. Dengan buas Kaito menjilati lidah Miku, sementara kedua nipple Miku dibuai oleh pijatan ibu jari Kaito yang membuat Miku gemetar.

Oksigen yang mulai menipis membuat Kaito melepaskan ciuman mereka sejenak, benang saliva tipis terurai dari sudut bibir mereka, kemudian Kaito menjilati lubang dan cuping telinga Miku, sehingga membuat Miku merasa geli. Jilatan Kaito turun keleher Miku lalu digigitnya dan meninggalkan kiss mark yang sangat kentara menandakan bahawa gadis ini telah menjadi miliknya.

Kaito kembali dengan aktifitasnya di glandula mamae Miku, merangsang kelenjar gadis itu untuk mensekretkan air susu dari nipplenya.

"Oishii." Kaito tersenyum dan menjilati sisa air susu yang tertinggal dimulutnya.

Tanpa ragu ragu Kaito mengakses daerah sensitif anak itu dimainkan jarinya dibagian terlarang itu membuat sang pemilik merasakan nikmat.

Kaito memperpanjang daerah jilatannya menuju perut, dicelupkannya lidahnya ke navel Miku dan menjilati titik sensitif Miku itu.

Kini giliran daerah terlarang Miku yang jadi sasaran permainan lidah Kaito, menjilati liang keperawanannya dan menjilati klitoris Miku lalu menjilati kaki jenjang Miku, kemudian kembali kebagian pubis Miku dan menjilati setiap diameter dinding vagina Miku.

Miku menggelinjang, tubuhnya menegang sempurna sementara Kaito kembali merangsang anak dara itu dengan memijat klitorisnya membuat anak itu klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Cairan kenikmatan memuncah dari lubang keperawanan Miku, dengan senang hati Kaito menelan cairan kenikmatan Miku.

"Terimakasih atas hidangan pembukanya, apa kau siap untuk hidangan utamanya?" Kaito mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Miku yang terasa begitu lemah tidak bisa memberikan respon apa apa dan hanya pasrah menerima kenyataan.

Kaito meniadakan benang ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tegap, dadanya yang bidang, terutama kejantanannya yang sudah menegak sempurna.

"Aaaaaaaannhhhhh!" jeritan Miku bergaung dikamar Kaito saat Kaito melakukan penetrasi dan langsung masuk kedalam Miku dalam sekali hentakan, memecah selaput dara anak itu dan menjadikan anak itu miliknya.

Untuk meredam rasa sakit, Kaito kembali menciumi bibir Miku yang kemerahan dan bermain dengan buah dadanya.

Irama permainan Kaito kian lama kian cepat, ia memainkan kejantanannya didalam dengan ritme yang cepat dan seirama dengan permainannya di tubuh bagian atas Miku, memanja tiga daerah sensitif Miku itu sekaligus.

Semakin Kaito mempercepat tempo, semakin keras Miku mendesah dan berteriak, bagi Kaito, desahan Miku adalah sebuah irama yang manis dan merangsang ia untuk terus memanja tubuh mungil itu.

Kaito merasa sudah sampai pada titik puncak permainannya, dan merasakan ia sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya didalam tubuh Miku, dengan sekali tembakan, cairan kenikmatan Kaito mengisi tiap centi dari lubang Miku, sampai beberapa dari cairan itu menetes dari sela kejantanannya dan liang milik Miku.

"Kaito-kun... aku..." Miku mencoba bicara dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Sssst... diam, aku tau kau lelah, jangan memaksakan diri." Kaito mengecup kening Miku.

"Aku mencintaimu Miku..." kata Kaito yang akhirnya terlelap disamping gadis itu yang ikut terlelap dalam pelukannya.

~Owari~

-=Author Section=-

HUWAAAAAAAA PWP LAGIII PWP LAGI *menangis* *menyudutkan diri*

Gomen ne Zai... Mika gak tau mau membuka cerita ini bagaimana... jadi begini deh hehehe XP

Gimana? puas kah? kalau gak puas gak apa... ini Fanfic straight pertama dalam hidup saya jadi... ya begitulah

Mind to Review my Fic?


End file.
